Accident
by Nu shi Hottest Queens
Summary: Eunjin, awalnya ia hanya ingin membantu Mina untuk mendekati Youngjae, tapi ia malah jatuh hati kepada Youngjae. this is my first. RnR?. bad summary./Oneshoot/


**Accident**

Cast : Ahn Eunjin (DIA), Choi Youngjae (GOT7).

Other Cast : Myoui Mina (Twice), Yoo Youngjae (BAP), Baek Yebin (DIA) dll

Genre : Friendship, School-life.

Cover by : Selin artdesign

Author : Upi Hwang.

Lenght : Oneshoot.

Warning!

This is my First ff dengan cast YoungJae Got7's X Ahn Eunjin DIA's. Ide asli pikiran sendiri. Apabila ada kesamaan alur, tokoh, tempat, suasana, author mohon maaf, karna itu murni ketidaksengajaan.

Typo bertebaran... Gaje, alur kecepetan, OOC dll...

Happy Reading~

(Don't like, Don't read!)

 _I Made An Accident!_

''Selamat pagi anak-anak,'' ucap sebuah suara menggelegar yang menginterupsi keramaian kelas.

''Pagi pak...'' sahut anak murid di kelas itu.

''Bapak punya kabar gembira untuk kalian,'' ucap Han sonsaengnim, yang langsung terdengar bisikan diantara para murid. ''Hari ini kita mendapatkan murid baru dari Mokpo, Ahn Eunjin-ssi, silahkan masuk.''

Kemudian seorang wanita tinggi berambut hitam panjang masuk kedalam kelas. ''Silakan perkenalkan dirimu, Eunjin-ssi.''

Eunjin tersenyum, lalu ia mulai memperkenalkan diri. ''Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Ahn Eunjin imnida. Mohon bantuannya,'' ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Setelahnya, ia duduk dibangku yang di tunjuk oleh Han sonsaengnim. Yaitu disamping seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu dengan poni samping, sama sepertinya.

''Annyeong, Ahn Eunjin imnida,'' ucapnya pada wanita itu. Gadis yang dimaksud menengok, lalu tersenyum.

''Annyeong, Myoui Mina imnida,'' balas gadis itu masih lengkap dengan senyum malunya. _*Yeppeuda,*_ batin Eunjin.

.

.

.

''Eunjin-ssi, kau mau ke kantin?'' tanya Mina ketika ia sudah berdiri. Eunjin melihat kearah Mina, lalu mengangguk.

''Ne, jankanmanyo,'' ucapnya sambil memasukkan buku terakhir yang ada di atas mejanya.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin.

 **Kantin**

''Eunjin-ssi?''

''Ne Mina-chan, waeyo?'' tanya Eunjin yang baru duduk dihadapan Mina. Eunjin melihat raut wajah Mina yang terkejut, ''Ah, bukankah kau orang Jepang, Mina-chan?'' Mina mengangguk. ''Jadi tak apa kan, jika ku menambahkan akhiran -chan pada namamu? Dan kau jangan menambahkan akhiran -ssi pada namaku, kau terlalu formal,'' oceh Eunjin.

Mina yang mendengarnya tersenyum. ''Ne Eunjin-ah,'' ucapnya lembut.

''Kha, lanjutkan makanmu, Mina-chan.'' Mina mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Akan tetapi, pandangannya kembali teralihkan ketika ada segerombolan pria yang baru saja duduk di bangku kantin. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merona.

Eunjin memperhatikan gerak-gerik Mina, dan menatap kearah yang dilihat Mina.

''Waeyo, Mina-chan?'' tanyanya menyadarkan Mina dari lamunannya.

''Ne? Ah ani,'' jawab Mina sedikit gugup. Setelahnya ia terkekeh. Eunjin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

''Youngjae-ssi, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, tapi... Arrrrgh...''

Eunjin yang baru akan masuk menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kelas yang agak terbuka. Hari ini ia datang terlalu pagi dan tanpa diduganya, ternyata sudah ada orang lain yang lebih dulu tiba. Ia mendengar apa yang orang itu bicarakan, dan ia pun masuk kedalamnya.

Ia terkejut karna hanya melihat Mina seorang dengan lembaran-lembaran bola kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Ia memperhatikan Mina yang frustasi. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Mina, Eunjin mengambil salah satu bola kertas itu. Kemudian membacanya.

''Suaramu yang indah selalu membuatku tenang, Youngjae-ssi. Aku menyukainya, dan bisakah aku berteman denganmu?'' ucap Eunjin.

Mina yang mendengarnya langsung mengangkat wajahnya, dan ia terkejut kala Eunjin sedang membaca tulisan tangannya, lalu tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia langsung mengambil bola kertas itu dari tangan Eunjin.

''Kau menyukainya, Mina-chan?'' tanya Eunjin. Mina menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengangguk. ''Apa dia sekelas dengan kita?'' tanyanya lagi, Mina menggeleng.

''Dia murid dari kelas Vokal,'' ucap Mina lemah.

''Aigo, kau ini pemalu sekali sih, Mina-chan! Kau tenang saja ne, akan ku bantu kau dekat dengannya...''

Mina menatap tak percaya diri Eunjin. Lalu ia menggeleng, ''Tidak usah Eunjin-ah, aku...''

''Sudah, aku sudah bilang aku akan membantumu! Jadi kau tenang saja,'' potong Eunjin sambil tersenyum. Mina yang melihat itu pun ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

''Baek Yebin-ssi?'' Gadis berponi depan itu menengok.

''Ne, waeyo?'' tanya Yebin dengan suara nyaringnya.

''Hemm apa kau mengenal Youngjae-ssi?''

Yebin mengerutkan keningnya, belum sempat ia menjawab. Ada seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang dan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

''Ada apa? Kenapa kau mencariku?'' ucapnya. ''Dan kau siapa nona?'' tanyanya.

''Ah, naneun Ahn Eunjin, murid kelas dance.'' Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya. ''Aku hanya ingin bilang, temanku ada yang ingin bicara denganmu,'' jelas Eunjin.

Yebin yang merasa diabaikan hanya mendengus. ''Ya sudah Eunjin-ssi, aku permisi dulu.'' Eunjin mengangguk.

''Gomaweo ne, Yebin-ssi.'' Eunjin menatap Youngjae yang tampak sedang berfikir.

''Maaf tapi aku tidak suka bicara pada orang yang tidak ku kenal!''

Eunjin mengerutkan keningnya. _*Omo, seperti inikah, pria yang disukai oleh Mina-chan? Heoh, sombong sekali!*_ batin Eunjin.

''Ouh ayolah Youngjae-ssi, jebal. Temui temanku dan bicara padanya,'' ucap Eunjin memohon. Youngjae menatap Eunjin lekat,

''Shirreo!''

''Yak...''

''Tapi kalau denganmu, akan ku pertimbangkan!'' potong Youngjae sambil tersenyum. Eunjin membulatkan matanya yang tak terlalu kecil itu.

''Mm..mwo?''

''Sudah ne, aku pergi dulu... Jaa,'' ucap Youngjae sambil mengusap lembut kepala Eunjin. Eunjin tak percaya akan hal itu. _*Aku membuat kesalahan sungguh! Jeongmal mianhae Mina-chan...*_ batin Eunjin lirih.

.

.

.

Pagi ini suasana sangat berbeda dari biasanya, Eunjin sangat murung. Mina yang melihatnya mengerutkan kening ''Waeyo?'' tanya Mina.

''Ne? Ah Mina-chan...'' jawab Eunjin kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. ''Gwaenchana Mina-chan,'' lanjutnya.

''Kau yakin?'' tanya Mina. Eunjin mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing. Dan pelajaranpun sudah dimulai.

Jam istirahat.

''Hei,''

Eunjin tersedak dengan minuman kaleng yang sedang diminumnya. ''Yak, neo...'' teriak Eunjin marah, tapi ketika ia melihat siapa orang itu, ia langsung memalingkan kepalanya.

''Katanya kau mau bicara denganku, katakanlah...'' tapi Eunjin tak menghiraukannya. ''Ouh ayolah Eunjin-ah...'' panggilnya menggoda.

''Yak berhentilah bertingkah bodoh, Youngjae-ssi!'' Eunjin menengok dan bertepatan dengan itu ia melihat Youngjae yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. _*Manisnya*_ batin Eunjin. Eunjin yang menyadari apa yang baru saja ia fikirkan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengenyahkan fikiran tersebut.

''Waeyo?'' tanya Youngjae dengan wajah polosnya.

''Apa?''

''Wajahmu merah tuh!'' ucap Youngjae sambil menunjuk ke wajah Eunjin. Eunjin membulatkan matanya mendengar hal itu. Lalu ia menutupi kedua pipinya.

''Tak usah berbohong!'' elaknya, lalu ia bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih terduduk di bangku kantin.

.

.

.

''Tidak, tidak aku tidak boleh menyukainya! Aku sudah membuat kesalahan, jadi aku tak mau memperparahnya lagi dengan menyukai pria itu!'' gumam Eunjin penuh tekad.

''Nuguseyo, Eunjin-ah?''

Eunjin terkejut ketika ada yang mendengar gumamannya. Dan Eunjin lebih terkejut lagi ketika mengetahui siapa orang itu.

''Mmi... Mina-chan?'' ucapnya sedikit memekik.

''Wae? Apa kau sakit Eunjin-ah?'' tanya Mina sedikit khawatir, itu terlihat di wajahnya. Eunjin menggeleng cepat. _*Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku jujur padanya? Arrrrgggghhhh.*_ batin Eunjin menjerit.

.

.

.

.

.

''Hei,'' Eunjin memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendengar panggilan seseorang. ''Hei, kenapa?'' tanyanya. Namun Eunjin tak jua menghiraukan. ''Apa kau marah padaku?'' tanyanya lagi. ''Kau marah yah? Hei aku hanya bercanda kemarin.''

Eunjin geram dan ia menengok, namun naas, posisi wajahnya dan orang itu sangat dekat, hanya tinggal beberapa senti sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. ''Yak menjauhlah dariku, Youngjae-ssi,'' ucap Eunjin sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus menatap wajah Youngjae dari jarak sedekat ini.

''Yak, kau jahat sekali Eunjin-ah,'' ucap Youngjae dengan nada sedikit merajuk. ''Tapi aku suka dengan sikapmu!'' lanjutnya dengan nada yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda, ia mengacak-acak rambut Eunjin yang sedang di kuncir dua.

''Yak...''

''Kau manis,'' potong Youngjae. Wajah Eunjin memerah sempurna. Youngjae yang menyadari hal itu hanya terkekeh, ia tidak mau mengatakan hal yang sama seperti kemarin, atau dia akan didiamkan oleh Eunjin.

''Berhentilah menggodaku!'' kesal Eunjin.

''Hehehehe.'' Youngjae hanya nyengir yang menampilkan sederet giginya yang rapih. ''Joah,'' bisik Youngjae saat Eunjin baru meminum air putihnya, alhasil Eunjin berhasil mengeluarkan kembali airnya.

''Yak...'' Eunjin melihat Youngjae yang tersenyum manis padanya, hingga matanya terpejam. Sesaat rasa asing itu menyergap hati Eunjin. _*Bolehkah aku menyukaimu, Youngjae-ssi?*_ batin Eunjin. Ia menatap lirih diri Youngjae yang masih tersenyum untuknya. _*Haruskah aku mengkhianati temanku?*_ lanjutnya. _*I made an accident! Mina-chan, mianhae.*_ batinnya mengakhiri

.

.

.

.

Semalaman suntuk Eunjin terus memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Mina, haruskah ia jujur atau ia tetap menyembunyikannya? Tapi sepertinya ia akan jujur, tak peduli apa anggapan Mina terhadap dirinya, yang terpenting ia sudah jujur. Itulah yang ia fikirkan.

''Mina-chan...''

''Ne, wae Eunjin-ah?''

''Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae,'' gumam Eunjin. Mina menatap Eunjin lekat. Kemudian Eunjin mengangkat wajahnya dan memegang kedua lengan Mina. ''Maaf, karna sepertinya aku menyukai Choi Youngjae-ssi!'' ucap Eunjin sedikit lantang, memang suasana kelas mereka sedang sepi, karna yang lain sedang pergi ke kantin.

Mina membulatkan matanya, ia tercengang dengan pengakuan sahabatnya ini.

''Eunjin-ah, aku...''

''Jadi, yang selama ini ingin kau katakan adalah hal ini, Eunjin-ah?'' potong Youngjae yang tiba-tiba saja masuk, entah sejak kapan.

''Young... Jae-ssi? Neo...'' Eunjin tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, seorang Choi Youngjae mendengar semua pengakuannya.

Lalu Youngjae berjalan kearah Eunjin dan Mina, hingga ia berdiri dihadapan Eunjin. ''Aigo, kau manis sekali, Eunjin-ah. Kenapa tidak kau katakan langsung padaku?'' tanya Youngjae menggoda, ia juga mengusap lembut kepala Eunjin. Eunjin hanya memalingkan kepalanya menatap Mina kembali.

''Mina-chan...,'' ucap Eunjin lirih. Ia berharap Mina akan memarahinya, namun ia salah, ia malah mendapati Mina sedang tersenyum padanya.

''Chukkaeyo Eunjin-ah, aku ikut senang mendengarnya.'' Eunjin membulatkan matanya.

''Tapi Mina-chan, itu berarti aku sudah menyakitimu?'' tanya Eunjin masih dengan ketidakpercayaannya. Mina mengerutkan keningnya, ia menatap Youngjae yang sedang menatapnya, lalu ia kembali menatap Eunjin.

''Apa maksudmu? Kau jatuh cinta, itu baik bukan?'' tanya Mina.

''Tapi aku menyukai pria yang kau sukai Mina-chan, dan itu pasti menyakiti hatimu!'' jelas Eunjin lirih.

Mina dan Youngjae saling menatap ketika mereka mendengar penjelasan Eunjin. Dan sedetik kemudian, mereka malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. ''Waeyo?'' tanya Eunjin bingung.

''Kau lucu Eunjin-ah,'' ucap Youngjae masih dengan tawanya.

''Jadi itu yang membuatmu selalu murung Eunjin-ah?'' tanya Mina yang sudah bisa mengontrol tertawanya. Eunjin mengangguk. ''Aigo, kau lucu sekali. Youngjae yang kusuka bukan Choi Youngjae-ssi, tapi Yoo Youngjae,'' jelas Mina. Eunjin mengerutkan keningnya.

''Ne, di kelas vokal ada Youngjae selain aku Eunjin-ah, yaitu Yoo Youngjae-ssi yang pendiam. Ku akui dia memang banyak disukai oleh gadis-gadis, tapi aku juga banyak yang menyukai!'' narsis Youngjae, Eunjin mendengus karnanya. ''Tapi mereka tidak seberuntung dirimu, Eunjin-ah.''

''Kenapa seperti itu?'' tanya Eunjin polos. Youngjae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunjin, lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu.

''Karna hanya kau yang mampu memikat hatiku,'' bisiknya.

 _Blush..._

Wajah Eunjin memerah seketika.

''Ekhem.'' suara Mina menginterupsi keromantisan Youngjae dan Eunjin. ''Aku permisi, kalian lanjutkan lagi saja kencan kalian.'' setelahnya Mina berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin, karna ia sedikit haus.

Youngjae menatap Eunjin lekat, ''Wae?'' tanya Eunjin jutek. Youngjae tersenyum mendengarnya.

''Kau cantik, Eunjin-ah.'' lagi dan lagi, wajah Eunjin sukses dibuat memerah oleh seorang Choi Youngjae. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya, agar Youngjae tak melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Namun terlambat, karna Youngjae sudah melihatnya sedari tadi. Youngjae pun mengusap lembut rambut Eunjin yang tergerai.

.

.

Kantin,

''Ouh.'' Mina menengok kearah kotak minuman. Ia terkejut saat minuman yang dipilihnya belum juga keluar dari kotak itu, padahal ia sudah memasukkan uang recehnya. Ia pun berjongkok dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam kotak itu dan merabanya, namun nihil.

Saat sedang sibuk mencari, ada sepasang kaki yang menghalangi Mina, dan sepertinya ia juga ingin membeli minum. Mina mendongak untuk melihat orang itu dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia mengetahui siapa orang itu. Ia pun terduduk lemas didepan mesin minuman.

Mina memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang itu. Pria itu menendang mesin minuman tersebut, lalu merogohkan tangannya kedalam kotak, dan mengeluarkan sekaleng minuman, kemudian ia memberikannya pada Mina.

''Ige,'' ucapnya saat Mina tak jua mengambil minumannya.

''Ah? Ne, gomaweo Youngjae-ssi,'' ucap Mina tergagap. Orang yang dipanggil Youngjae tersenyum.

''Sepertinya mesin ini sudah mulai rusak!'' gerutunya. Setelahnya Youngjae berdiri dan meninggalkan Mina yang masih terduduk lemas. Wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah sempurna.

''Ah aku tidak bisa bernafas!'' gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

''Yak Youngjae-ya, berhentilah berjalan aku lelah!'' teriak Eunjin mengeluh. Ia sangat lelah karna di kencan pertama mereka, Youngjae hanya mengajaknya berjalan-jalan mengitari taman tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas.

Youngjae menengok kebelakang, dan melihat Eunjin sedang berjongkok dengan memijit-mijit kakinya yang terasa pegal. Lalu ia berjalan kearahnya, dan berjongkok dihadapan Eunjin. ''Apa kau lelah?'' Eunjin mengangguk. ''Ini semua salahmu karna mengabaikanku sebelum-sebelumnya.''

''Yak! Dengar yah, aku tau aku membuat sebuah kesalahan. Aku menyembunyikan perasaanku dan melarangmu untuk mendekatiku, karna ku kira kau itu orang yang dimaksud sahabatku. Aku tidak mau membuatnya menangis, jadi...''

 ** _-Cup-_**

Ucapan Eunjin mengambang di udara ketika bibir mungil itu dicium oleh Youngjae. Eunjin membulatkan matanya. Setelahnya Youngjae menghentikan ciuman singkat itu dan tersenyum menatap Eunjin.

''Berhentilah mengeluh, itu merepotkan!'' ucapnya masih dengan senyumannya. Eunjin akan marah, akan tetapi ia melihat tangan Youngjae terulur untuk membantunya berdiri. ''Kajja, bukankah kau haus?'' tanyanya. Eunjin yang mendengar nada lembut itu mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Youngjae.

''Kajja...,'' jawabnya riang.

Mereka pun menyusuri taman dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan dan senyum merekah di wajah mereka.

''Saranghae,'' bisik Youngjae

''Nado saranghae, Youngjae-ya...'' bisik Eunjin riang. Youngjae semakin mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Eunjin.

 **-The End-**

 **Mind to review? this is my first ff disini...  
**


End file.
